


Iris

by spookievalentine9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon Adams is something else. By day she is working on her balance and fighting skills. By night, she's patroling the streets and keeping a close eye on certain people. </p><p>Steve Rogers is captivated by Devon. With her it's easy to talk to. She isn't like most women. He thinks it is his duty to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Steve walked through the local park to clear his head. A little ways in, he saw something out the corner of his eye. A young and lean dark skinned woman being reprimanded by a white haired svelte woman. He moved in their direction. The young woman was practicing what looked to be gymnastic moves. 

From what he figured, she kept having to redo her routine. She turned her back to the older woman as she walked away. Her eyes met his. She held his gaze until she turned away from him. She got a running start. 

She did a combination of front flips and back flips. When she landed, she stumbled. The older woman smacked her legs with a long riding crop. "Again." The young woman went back to her starting point. 

Night time had fallen and Steve had joined Natasha and Sam for dinner. They finished then went to a bar fives minutes away. It wasn't really Steve's scene. He hadn't been inside very long before he went outside. A few feet away someone was smoking a cigarette. 

He moved closer to them. "You know smoking is bad for you," he said. The person pulled the cigarette from their mouth. Blowing a ring of smoke, the person spoke. "Well when you have a perfectionist for a coach who criticizes your every move, you'd smoke too." 

He watched as the person looked up. "You're the woman from the park," he said. She smiled as she took another inhalation of the cigarette. He stared at her. Smoke left from her nose. 

She sucked in her cheeks. "You know what darlin, just for you, I will quit cold turkey." And with that she dropped the cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out. She ran her fingers through her hair to reshape it. She stood up and walked over to him. 

He had a good four inches on her. She tilted her head just slightly. He looked her in the eyes. "You're not from here," he said. She smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" She was flirting with him. He gave her a half smile. It made her stomach do a big flip. "Your accent isn't local." 

She looked away as her eyes semi closed. "I'm from the boondocks out in Iowa," she said. She adverted her eyes back his. He had a confused look. "Out in the middle of nowhere, Iowa.

I'm from the country. You know "yeehaw" and "how y'all doin?" That kind of thing." He smiled. "So not a city girl?" 

She shook her head no. "No but it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a night out on the town. Although I'm feeling less like wanting to return to my friends." He studied her. Her face softened as she looked away. 

"I know this great diner that has the best pie and coffee. I mean if you'd like to join me. This isn't really my scene." She looked back to him. "I'd like that," she replied with a small smile. 

He offered her his arm. She linked hers through it and they walked a ways before he whistled for a taxi. One pulled up to the curb. He opened the door for her. She thanked him then slid in. 

She gathered her dress on the side to hold it in place. She crossed her legs. He slid in beside her. He closed the door. "Big Daddy's Diner, please." 

The cabbie nodded. They starting moving. "So what brings you to New York?" Normally he wasn't this talkative to women. But with her it was easy. 

She looked over at him. "Family and well...work kinda." It was hard to explain that she worked for an elite group. Her uncle started up a new group. The last organization he headed, was infiltrated by a neonazi group. 

Steve realized that she was uncomfortable talking about this. "You are very skillful at your gymnastic moves. How long have you been doing that?" She smiled at this. "Since I was two.

Well not flips but being a gymnast. Of course I shot up pass five foot four so I couldn't compete any more. But I still practice it. I guess you could say it is my work out. Although I can't seem to perfect my landing." 

He smiled at her. They finally arrived at their destination. He got out then offered her a hand. She took it. He helped her out. 

He closed the door then paid the driver. He offered her his arm again. She linked her arm through. At the door he opened it then allowed her to go in. They grabbed a booth in the back. 

She ordered tea with a slice of apple pie. He ordered coffee with a slice od cherry pie. They started talking. "I never caught your name," he said. She turned away from the window. 

"Devon," she said. He nodded. "Steve." They chatted idly as they ate their pies. She told him about growing up on a farm. 

This fascinated him. After awhile she turned the attention to him. "Enough about me, what about you?" He now sipped his coffee. He shrugged.

"Nothing much to tell. Grew up in Brooklyn. Served for the country and now I work on special jobs." She sensed that he was hesitant. They changed subjects. 

Looked at her cell phone. It was two fifteen. In the morning. "Oh dear, I better get going. I've got a meeting with my uncle." 

He frowned. She saw this. "We can share a cab." Thirty minutes later they stood outside her apartment. She hugged her black clutch. 

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope we get to do it again." He smiled at hearing this. "We most certainly will." She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

She scribbled her number on it. She handed it to him. He looked at it before pocketing it. He looked at her again. Without thinking, he leaned and kissed her. 

When he pulled away, he left her breathless. When she finally caught it, she turned to open the door. She unlocked it then turned to look at him. "Good night Steve," she said. He smiled, "Good night Miss Devon."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Devon woke up to the sound of something crashing on the floor. A hushed "dammit" could be heard. She crawled out from her bed. She slipped on her robe. She left it open.

She wore a navy camisole and black cotton boy briefs. She stood in the door way of her kitchen. She crossed her arms under her chest. He was trying to figure out how to make a cup of coffee. "Anthony Stark," she said in a stern voice.

He froze in his spot. He hated when she called him by his full name. She moved towards him. She placed a hand on his. "You make more noise trying to be quiet." 

She placed a kiss on his cheek. She moved around him and started on the coffee. She went to the sink and washed her hands. She moved to the refrigerator. She pulled out stuff for breakfast.  
He watched her. "Devon, where did you go last night? You never returned after your smoke break." She stopped. She turned her head slightly to the right. 

"I went home. I'm sorry for not letting you know.' She didn't want to tell him that she was with a guy. He was protective of her. He had scared off most of her dates. 

He watched her cook. "I found your pack of cigarettes in the trash. Are you really quitting for good this time?" She sighed softly. "I'm going to work on it.

I may have to quit my gymnastic lessons. Wilhelmina is what drives me to smoke." He sighed. "You know Fury wants you to keep up. You never know when you will need it." 

She said the last sentence with him. "I know, I know. But he could give me someone who isn't as harsh as her." He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She leaned back into him. "She's the best at what she does. The longer you're with her, practicing, the better you become. We need you at your best." He kissed her forehead then went to pour a mug of coffee.

She fixed two omelets. One with cheese and ham. Another one with tomatoes, cheese, ham, and onions. She also cooked bacon and hash browns too. After plating the food, placed them on the table.  
She poured a glass of cranberry juice. She sat down across from him. He was already eating. She was the only person to get him to eat. When he was home in his lab, he could go hours without eating.

"You are getting better at controlling your powers. What about your psychic readings?" She looked up at him. "I've been blocking it out. Trying to focus on training." 

She let down the wall that she had put up. She saw Steve buying flowers. He was dressed in jeans and a crisp ironed shirt. He was on the way to see her. She quickly put the wall up.

Tony saw her facial expression. "What is it? What did you see?" She shook her head. She finished eating then went to take a shower. She emerged half an hour dressed in a black Rolling Stones tee shirt and maroon skinny jeans. 

She had her hair in a side braid. He had finished eating and was washing the dishes. He looked over at her. She wore no makeup but her face glowed. It always did.

She opened the window to the small landing. She slipped out then went to sit on a chair. She held her head in her hands. Tony sighed. He was about to join her when a knock sounded at the door.

He looked from the door to her and back. Another knock sounded. He went to answer it. He was face to face with Rogers. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked. 

Tony stared at him. "I could ask you the same question." Steve felt awkward. He didn't know that she was taken. He frowned then turned to leave. 

"You could at least say hi. I just stopped by to check on her. She went home without saying goodbye last night. I promised Pepper I'd check in on her." Steve turned around to face him. 

Tony studied him. "How do you know where she lives?" Steve looked a bit guilty. "I took her home last night. She was with me." Tony nodded then left.

Steve watched him leave. He looked into her apartment. He went in. He closed the door. He walked into the kitchen just in time to see her crawl through the window. 

She walked up to him. She stood on her tip toes and pulled him down for a kiss. He lifted her off the ground. She hugged him after pulling away. "I was wondering how long it would be before you came back," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris 3

Steve put her down. He was still unsure. "What about you and Stark?" She looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He frowned. 

"He just left here. He smelled of breakfast." He wasn't making any sense. Finally it dawned on her. "If you're insinuating that he and I are together, you are mistaken. 

One, he's not my type. Two, I like you. Three, I see him like a big brother. He has a key to my apartment so he can check in with me. I was with him and Pepper last night. 

I left without letting them know where I was going. Pepper sent him to come check on me." He let it all sink in. He didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her. 

A fiery one that left her breathless. He rested his forehead against hers. "That makes it easier." She didn't get a chance to ask what he meant. There was a loud sound out on the landing. 

She looked in the direction. She sighed. "Thor." She opened the window then slipped out. Steve watched them talk. 

Thor was animated about something. She returned to get something then went back through the window. She handed something to him. He hugged her then left. She returned inside. 

She closed the window then locked it. She took the flowers, pink roses, to the kitchen. She got a vase and filled it with water. She placed the roses in it. He watched her. 

He was curious. "How do you know Thor?" She stopped. She sighed. "Through Tony. It's complicated. But he's just a friend." 

She walked over to him. "Relax, I'm not interested in anyone eles but you," she said. She placed a hand on his cheek. She brushed her thumb across it. He looked down at her. 

Her eyes studied his. He leaned down to kiss her. This was a first for him. Kissing a woman three times in a spand of thirty minutes. She pulled him into a hug. 

She rested her head on his chest. This was new to him. But he liked it. "Are you free today?" she asked. She looked up at him. 

"Um, yeah." She smiled. She let go of him to go to her room. She grabbed her black Chucks and slipped them on. She grabbed her cell phone and wallet.

She rushed back to the living room. "Come on!" She grabbed her keys then waited for him. He joined her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

She locked it then the two of them hurried down the stairs. She whistled for a cab. Three stopped. They took the second one. "Time Square please."

The cabbie nodded and they were moving. She still held his hand. He looked down at them. She watched out the window. He brushed his thumb over her hand. 

She turned her attention back to him. He looked at her. "Is this the first time to be around a woman?" she asked. He blushed a little. She squeezed his hand. 

"No, I have few lady friends but I've never held hands with or kissed one before." She tilted her head. "Have you ever been in a relationship with one?" she asked. He blushed again. She smiled. 

"You'll be fine. We will take it slow." She lifted his hand and kissed it. She lowered it then looked back out the window. He felt a surge of confidence. 

A little later, they arrived in Time Square. She paid the driver. They got out. She looked around. She spotted a record store. 

Still holding his hand, she led him to the store. Inside, the atmosphere changed. "I'm going to look for some thimgs. Go look around. If you find anything let me know." 

He nodded. She wondered off. He looked around trying to figure out what to look for. He went to the right. He started looking around. 

She looked up from where she was. She checked on him. He was deep in thought. She smiled at this. She went back to looking.


	4. Chapter 4

She found a couple of Beatles vinyl records and Rolling Stones vinyl records. She looked to see where he was. He had a few in his hands. She joined him. He looked over at her. 

"Whatcha got?" she asked. "Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, and Glenn Miller," he replied. She smiled. "I love Sinatra and Dean. I know a current singer you might like." 

He smiled widely. It never struck him that he should tell her who he really is. He was enjoying just being Steve, a kid from Brooklyn. A while later, she paid for their purchases. Steve objected but she won. 

"Come on Brooklyn, we've got some other places to visit." He smiled. He offered her his arm. They walked out the door. Going left, they walked chatting here and there. 

He asked her about her parents. "Mom died when I was twelve. Died giving birth to my baby sister. My baby sister died a month later. Dad...dad is somewhere in England. 

He dumped me on his sister's porch. I looked too much like my mom. So my aunt raised me." She didn't realize that she was crying. He stopped then turned to face her. 

"Oh Miss Devon," he said softly. She looked up at him. He wiped away the tears. Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away. 

When she did open them, she saw him looking at her endearingly. No one besides Tony knew this. So the fact that she told him meant that she trusted him. "I'm sorry for your loss. and I'm sorry your dad left you with your aunt."

She gave him a small smile. She continued walking. He followed. He saw a bookstore. He nudged her. 

She looked then nodded. Inside, she went to the poetry section. She pulled out Silverstein, Eliot, Angelou, and Dickinson. Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E began to play. She looked up to see Steve staring at her. 

She scrunched up her eyebrows. He only smiled. He disappeared. She shook her head. She moved away. 

She found some cookbooks. Italian, Puerto Rican, Greek. She went to check out. He was no where insight. She sighed softly then purchased her picks. 

She waited by the door. He finally ambled to the front. He had a couple of books. She couldn't see what he got. Oh well. 

He joined her. "Where to next?" he asked. She thought a moment. "Hershey's," she replied. He raised an eyebrow. 

She led the way. It took them a while to get there but they did. He looked up at the sign. She walked in. He followed. 

He looked around trying to find her but she had disappeared. He frowned. He walked around. She had a handbasket and it was half way full. She wasn't big on sweets but she wasn't sure what he liked. 

Finally he found her. He saw the basket. "Devon please tell me that you don't plan on eating all of that?" She looked down at her basket. She looked up at him. 

"Don't be silly. We will share this." He raised an eyebrow at her. This caused her to giggle. "What!" He placed an arm around her waist and carried her away.

"Steve! Put me down!" He carried her all the way to the checkout stand. She looked up at him. He crossed his arms at her. She shook her head. 

'I guess I'm done shopping for sweets,' she thought to herself. She paid then joined him. They walked out. He went left. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.


	5. Chapter 5

He carried the bag of sweets. He made a mental note to hide it once they got back to her apartment. As they walked, she pulled out her cell phone. She took pictures of him then of both of them. At one point, someone offered to take their picture. 

He pulled her in close. She looked up at him and he looked at her. The stranger took the picture. Devon looked back to the stranger. "Oh," she said flustered.

"It looks wonderful. You two make a good couple." The woman passed the camera back to her. Devon looked at it. She smiled at it.

He thanked the woman. He looked at it too. "I like it," he said. She looked up at him. He smiled at her. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" He looked away. "I'm serious Steve." He looked back at her. He has known her less than twenty-four hours and yet it felt like years.

"You're amazing yourself," he said. She smiled as she hugged him. They continued walking. After awhile they took a taxi back to her apartment. Back inside, she placed the bags on the kitchen table.

She excused herself and went to the bathroom. When she returned, he was looking at pictures. He had the one of her at age twelve. In that picture she held her baby sister. Devon joined him. 

"Olivia Rae," she said looking at the picture. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you." She remained silent. He put it down. 

He picked up one of her and her mother. They were sitting on horses. "That was two months after my tenth birthday. We adopted my horse. Mississippi Mud." 

"Such a beautiful little girl you were like you are now. Just like your mother." She took a staggering breath. He put the frame down. He turned to look at her. 

She was trying to keep from crying. He pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest. "Even though your mother is gone, I know she's looking down on you from above. And she's always in your heart.

So you are never alone." He kissed the top of her head. "And I will always be with you too." She looked up at him. He kissed her gently. 

Her cell phone rang. She went to answer it. She hesitated to answer it. She went to her room. "Nick," she said. 

"I need you to do an assignment. How soon can you get here?" She closed her eyes. "Ten minutes...maybe." He frowned. 

"You have a guy there don't you?" She opened her eyes. "I'm not answering that question. I'll be there soon." She ended the call. 

She rubbed her forehead. She quickly changed clothes. Khaki pants, black boots, and a black fitted tee shirt. She redid her hair in a regular ponytail. She went into the kitchen. 

"I hate to take off but I got to go. But I'll see you later." He took in her new outfit. "Everything alright?" She hoped so. 

"Yeah just need to help a friend. Let me see your phone." He handed it to her. She programmed her number in it. She sent herself a text. 

"There you have my number and I have yours." She gave it back to him. She grabbed her keys and put them in her pocket. Her cell phone was in a thigh pocket. Both of them were at the door. 

He kissed her quick. "I'll talk to you later." He left first. She locked up then left. Natasha was waiting for her in a jet.


	6. Chapter 6

She took the stairs to the roof and jumped onto the rope ladder. She climbed up then slipped inside. "Hey Devon," Natasha said. Devon slid into the seat next to her. "Tasha." 

The red head looked over at her friend. "What's going on? You sound tense." Devon shook her head. "Let's see what Nick wants." She buckled up and waited to go. 

Natasha sighed as she took off. Devon was silent. Her mind wandered to Steve. He was different from most guys. He was a gentleman. 

He had this aura about him. And he had an interest in Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and the like. And the way he kissed her? Oh it left her breathless. None of her other boyfriends made her feel that way. 

But she was different from him as day is from night. She listened to stuff like Paramore, Alanis Morrissette, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Maroon 5. He seemed cool and collected. She was anything but. She could be loud and a little crazy-but in a good way. 

She went to rock concerts every other weekend. She stayed up to watch full seasons of television series. She went to ComicCon, ACon, midnight premiers of Sci-Fi movies. And if she had time, she drove a formula-1 car for Stark. That one scared Pepper. 

She had no idea what he did. All she knew was that he was a kid from Brooklyn. She would have to get to know him better. She had planned on spending the day doing just that until Nick called her in. That pissed her off.

Natasha had arrived. She shut the engine down and undid her seatbelt. She looked over at the other woman. She noticed that she was lost in her thoughts. "Devon...Devon we're here," she said calling out to her.

The young woman shook her head. "Sorry, I was thinking," she said. She unbuckled and took off. Natasha followed her. They entered the building. 

Clint was talking to Fury. Both looked up when both women walked over. Devon stopped a ways from them while Natasha joined them. Devon leaned against the wall. Barton looked over at her. 

Her eyes were lost even though she was looking at them. Fury asked Natasha a question. The red head looked back at her friend. Barton moved towards her. He was curious to know if she was alert. 

He moved to attack her. She blinked a few times then counterattacked. She took him out within two minutes. "Are you ever going to learn?" she asked. He had his eyes closed as he tried to regain his thoughts.

Fury was curious to where her head was. But he was pleased that she was able to fight. He just couldn't risk her doing it again. He would have Natasha help her focus. For now he would get them on their way. 

"There are some lost files that I need retrieved. They are in Oklahoma. They had been in safe keeping. Someone got a hold of them. They are in a code safe box.

If they end up in the wrong hands, there is going to be problems. Gear up and I'll have details sent to the jet. You leave in an thirty minutes." He left. Devon took off to the weaponry room. 

She loaded up on smoke bombs, a laser cutter, her choice of gun- 38 special, and two back up magazines stocked. Barton and Romanoff joined her and gathered up their gear. Devon grabbed a utility belt and a gun holster. She wrapped the belt around her waist. She attached the holster then put the gun in. 

She reached for her grappling bracelets. Once those were in place, she took off running to the jet. Barton and Romanoff let her go. On the jet, Devon called Pepper. She got her voicemail. 

"Hey Pepper, it's me. Uh, when I get home and when you're free, I need to talk to you. Nothing serious. Just need some advice. I'll call you when I'm home."

She ended the call then pocketed her phone. Barton and Romanoff joined her on the jet. Natasha started up the engine. Barton and Devon buckled up. Devon ignored them. 

When they arrived in Norman, Oklahoma, they strategized on a plan to retrieve the files. Devon volunteered to rappel down the building. Natasha would distract the guards. Barton would guide Devon. Devon grabbed her rappel gear from the back.

She set up shop on the roof. Natasha changed clothes. All three of them had ear wics. Barton tested them. "Barton to Romanoff, Barton to Romanoff." 

Natasha was fixing her hair. "I hear you loud and clear." He moved on to Devon. "Barton to Adams, Barton to Adams." She sidetracked as she worked on her harness.

"Earth to Adams! Come in Adams!" She shook her head. "Sorry Barton. I was tightening my harness. I hear you loud and clear." Natasha fussed at her. 

"Devon we need you to stay focused. You're the retrievalist today." Devon silently scolded her. "I'm sorry, I was making sure my harness was secure so I'm not falling to my death." She was pissed as she snapped at her friend. 

Barton stepped in. "Alright, we are good to go. Everyone stay focus and we will be on our way back home. Devon I'm ready when you are." She situated in her harness then waited for instructions.


End file.
